Force Field
by BrianaA.C
Summary: "I'm serious," I whispered, my voice cracking. "I know," He finally whispered back. His hands found their way to the sides of my face, and I closed my eyes as I felt his cool breath wash over my face. I'm not sure if he kissed me first, or if I gave in and finally kissed him, but his lips were on mine, and they weren't stopping. 75th arena one shot!


**Hey guys! This is just a small one shot of the night Peeta got electrocuted by the force field. It will be based off of the _movie! _I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

I just laid there in the darkness, the silence almost deafening. Finnick, Mags and Peeta were all asleep, and I was in charge of watch duty.

Although it felt as if the game makers were trying to burn us out with scorching heat, I found myself cuddled into Peeta's side as he rested against a tree trunk, our legs tangled together as my head rested on his chest. Every time Peeta would shift in his sleep, he would pull me tighter into his chest. I found my hand involuntarily run up and down his side, every once in a while tangling my fingers in the lightweight fabric. I couldn't help but think about how much the people watching at home were loving this.

"Are you okay?" Peeta whispered into my ear softly, scaring me and making me jump. I thought he'd fallen asleep a long time ago.

"I thought you were asleep," I told him with a shaky voice, lifting my head from his chest to look at him. I took several deep breaths, trying to slow down my heart back to a normal pace. "You scared me."

"Nah, I can't sleep," He mumbled, leaning back against the tree again. His fingers started to draw small circles on my shoulder blade, and my heart leaped, even though I begged it not to. "It's too quiet to sleep."

"Tell me about it," I breathed, pulling him even closer to me.

We laid in silence as his hands steadily drew patterns on my shoulders and back. I focused on his heartbeat, trying not to let the silence of the arena drive me to insanity.

"They meant to do that, you know." Peeta suddenly pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"They mean to make it as silent as possible. They _want _us to go crazy. Drive us to insanity. It's a cruel but effective way of killing people off quicker." He explained. "Sick bastards," He added under his breath, but I was sure the cameras picked up on it.

Silence crept in again, and I realized I pulled Peeta so close to me, I was practically on top of him.

I still wasn't sure about my feelings with Peeta. He made me feel like a good person, that was for sure. Gale couldn't even make me feel that way. Peeta's heart was solid gold, and I knew he was the purest, most genuine person I have ever met. I still couldn't believe that he blessed me with having his heart. Just like Haymitch said, I could live a thousand lives and still not deserve Peeta. And he was right. I would _never _deserve Peeta. He was like my own personal angel, doing anything to protect me. He was the first one to be genuinely nice to me, all those years ago. He was the best person for me. I knew that. And I've known that for the longest time now. Peeta was sweet, genuine and kind.

And when I felt Peeta's muscles shift under me, I realized he was pretty attractive as well.

"When Johanna took her dress off in the elevator..." Peeta began, his voice strained. Was he nervous? "Were you... by any chance... jealous?"

"No," I answered quickly, almost too quickly. I was relieved that the darkness would cover my blush I knew I had. "I don't get jealous."

"Oh," Peeta said, almost as if he was disappointed. He seemed like he wanted to say more, but he just pulled me tighter to his chest as the silence crept back in between us.

"Why don't you just let me in already?" Peeta asked more harshly, sitting up and pushing me off of him.

"Peeta, wha-?"

"I'm serious, Katniss!" He hissed, trying to be firm but quiet at the same time. "We're _married." _He emphasized, even though his eyes told me he just added that for the cameras. "Just let me in. I'm trying to help you right now, but you aren't helping me. I care for you _so _much, but you aren't making this easy for me. Just tell me what you're thinking, I can help you with whatever it is! I can't help you if I don't know what's going on!"

"Peeta," I interrupted, waiting for him to finish his heartfelt rant. I reached up and put a hand on his neck, bringing his face close to mine. "Peeta, I love you."

I willed every atom in my body to give him some type of sign that this wasn't for the cameras. This was real. I loved him for the longest time. I just never let myself actually believe it. But this was the third quarter quell. We weren't both making it out like we did last time. There was only going to be one of us, or none of us at all. So why lie to him?

He looked at me intently, and I could tell he was torn. My heart sank.

_He wasn't believing me._

"I'm serious," I whispered, my voice cracking. _Please, _I begged to myself. _Please make him believe me. _"Peeta, I'm _serious."_

"I know," He finally whispered back. His hands found their way to the sides of my face, and I closed my eyes as I felt his cool breath wash over my face.

I'm not sure if he kissed me first, or if I gave in and finally kissed him, but his lips were on mine, and they weren't stopping. And the strangest thing was that I was kissing him back.

And we weren't stopping.

The grip on my head grew stronger as he pulled my body closer, his lips creating butterflies in my stomach.

My hands twisted his blonde hair around my fingers, pulling slightly at the roots. His body shuddered as he moved his arms to wrap around my waist, squeezing me against him. I felt his firm abdomen muscles press against mine, and I felt an emotion course through my body I've never felt before.

Passion._ Desire._

Becoming increasingly unsatisfied with our position, I began to lay down on the dirt beneath us, pulling him on top of me by the collar of his arena wear. He dug his elbows into the dirt by my shoulders, hovering his body weight over mine.

I usually cherished his patience, kindness, and softness, but now, we didn't have time for that. We were in the middle of a goddamn arena, and he was kissing me like he would if we were being interviewed by Caesar. I hastily pushed his back down forcefully. Peeta picked up on my implication, slowly taking his weight off of his elbows, resting fully on top of me as he continued to kiss me.

Peeta's lips parted, and I took it as an invitation, running my tongue over his. His body shook with another shudder, his muscles on top of me contracting. But still, Peeta was hesitant, and I had no time for hesitant.

I rolled us in the dirt, Peeta beneath me as I moved both of my legs to either side of his hips. He glued his hands to my back, pressing my chest against his tightly. He broke apart for air.

I knew I should have stopped when he did. We should have slowed down. Maybe even stopped. This was the arena, after all. The whole world was watching.

But I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to stop.

My lips just moved to his jaw, biting slightly before moving to suck on his neck. Peeta threw his head back, his muscular arms tightening themselves around my back. I could tell by his rigid motions that he was trying to restrain himself.

"Katniss," Peeta murmured so quietly, I wasn't even sure if I heard it. "Oh, Katniss."

Without warning, he grabbed my jaw tightly and pulled my face back to his, reconnecting his lips to mine. I shifted slightly, trying to get even closer on top of him, when I felt it.

_It. _And it was very prominent against my thigh.

I faltered, my lips freezing for a short amount of time before I could recover, but Peeta already caught it.

"We don't have to do anything," He whispered to me, grabbing my shoulders to gently push me slightly off of him. Even under the black darkness, I could see the desire and want clouding his usual bright blue eyes. "We can forget about this if you want to. We don't-"

"Shut up, Peeta," I hissed, grabbing his hands and placing them on the sides of my breasts, under my arena wear. He froze under me, his body becoming stiff.

I was impatient, and I knew it was selfish of me, but I needed Peeta. One of us, if any, wasn't going to make it out alive. I _needed_ this. I needed to know he was really here, and that this was really happening, and that I really loved him. And that he really loved me.

I could tell that he wasn't sure if he should continue or to push me off, so I made the decision for him.

I reached between us to grab the zipper of his arena wear by his neck, slowly unzipping it all the way to his belly button. I looked down, marveling in the muscular skin I just exposed.

His breathing got heavier as I softly pressed my lips to his chest. Peeta reached up and tangled his fingers in my still wet hair, pulling slightly. Pleasure coursed through me over and over again, hitting me like dizzying, head-spinning waves.

I reached up and hastily pulled his arena wear off his shoulders, silently cursing the game makers to make these things so damn tight. He pulled his arms out of the suit, lifting his back off of the dirt and allowing me to pull it down to his hips. I rested my hands on his biceps as I brought my lips back to his, reveling in the feeling of his muscles shifting under my fingertips.

His restraint began to crumble, because his once afraid hands again found their way to my breasts, slowly beginning to massage them. My breath hitched as a sound escaped my lips, Peeta freezing under me.

A moan. It was a moan.

And it wasn't a painful moan, or a tired moan. It came from my gut, and I couldn't help it. It was out of _pleasure._

"Is this okay? Does it feel okay?" He asked me, his voice sounding winded as his hands stilled.

I nodded, my mind clouded from explicit thoughts of Peeta, rendering me incoherent and unable to form words. He kissed me slowly as he began to move his hands again.

He was teasing me. Whether he meant to or not, he was teasing me. And I wasn't about to put up with it.

I sat up on his waist, straddling his hips as I pushed my hair behind my shoulders. I reached up and began to unzip my own arena wear, taking satisfaction in the way his eyes desperately watched my fingers, silently willing them to pull the zipper lower and lower.

When the zipper reached my breasts, about to expose them, Peeta's eyes grew wide, his hands flying to stop mine.

"No. Let me," He murmured, his voice husky, as if it was thickly coated.

His strong hands replaced mine, pulling the zipper dangerously slow downwards. I freed my arms the first chance I got, exposing the naked top half of my body.

Peeta adverted his eyes, not even bothering to steal a glance at my chest as I did to his. Normally, I would roll my eyes at the gentleman-like gesture. But not tonight. A serious tone fell over us like a blanket, intoxicating us with a overwhelming desire and need.

"Peeta, I need you," I whispered, leaning down to press my chest to his. He only nodded before he rolled us over, his fingers already trying to remove the bottom half of my arena wear.

He finally succeeded, laying my naked body down on top of my arena wear, turning it into a makeshift pad to protect us from the dirt and foliage. We were deep enough against the tall plants and trees that if Finnick or Mags woke up, we wouldn't be found easily.

He ran one of his hands down the length of my body slowly, enjoying me squirm under his touch. His fingertips finally found my knee, quickly wrapping his calloused hand around it before quickly yanking it upwards, wrapping my bare leg around his waist. Peeta let out an incoherent moan as my breath hitched, quickly reattaching our lips.

Peeta ran his tongue against my teeth as it was my turn to shudder under him, trying to desperately remove his arena wear.

As soon as we were both naked, my hands ran themselves all over the ridges of his muscular back, feeling the not-yet-healed wounds from the force field. Peeta let out a painful hiss as my fingers danced over a deep gash, and I froze.

"It's okay," He said against my lips, breathless. Beads of sweat were forming on our foreheads, but it wasn't from the heat of the arena.

"Peeta, _please,_" I begged from under him, hugging him tightly against my body. His lips found the corner of my jaw, kissing me slowly.

"Peeta," I breathed, my eyes involuntarily closing at his touch as I threw my head back into the dirt, arching my back against his chest. His hands found their way to my hips, and I could feel his fingers contract and relax, internally fighting with himself to not use all of his strength on me, and that he would hurt me if he did.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against my sweaty skin, his cold breath creating goosebumps on my neck.

With a nod, he positioned himself, finally pushing himself into me.

Pain radiated through my body, and I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked, laying unmoving on top of me. I could tell he was staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. "Katniss, are you okay?"

After a moment, I nodded again, signaling that it was okay to move again.

His movements were slow but steady, his eyes never leaving mine. He was checking me; making sure I wasn't in any pain. I knew him all too well.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and my legs around his strong waist, my heels digging into his lower back, trying to push him deeper inside of me. I was clinging to him desperately, willing him to go faster.

One of his hands dug into the dirt by my head while the other was clamped on my hip, locked in Peeta's death grip.

He clenched his jaw as he began to pick up speed, pleasure rocking my body. Moans began to escape my lips as his eyes bore into mine, our explicit activity in danger of being breached.

"You have to be quiet," He struggled to get out, his eyes half lidded as he rocked our bodies back and forth quicker and quicker, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to keep his own noises suppressed.

And I tried. I really did. But the quicker he went, the harder his body hit against mine. And the harder his body hit against mine, the louder my moans became. His lips clamped down on mine in an attempt to keep me quiet as my mind became clouded again. The only thing I could think of was the pleasure. The pleasure Peeta was creating within me.

I clawed at his back, my nails without a doubt leaving scratches behind. His lips broke away forcefully as he let out a groan, ecstasy written all over his face. He buried his face in my neck as he continued to thrust into me with a powerful rhythm, rocking my body forcefully against the ground.

I began to feel myself unravel around him, and he noticed, thrusting into me even harder.

I bit his shoulder hard as the orgasm rocked my body to prevent myself from screaming, and he hugged my body suffocatingly close, shuddering as he came. He collapsed on top of me, our breaths uneven and short, bodies sticking together from sweat.

"You're trembling," He whispered, picking his head up from my neck to look at me. His blonde hair was wet and matted to his forehead, his cheeks flushed. His breathing began to slow, even though it wasn't quite back to normal.

"I know," I whispered back, hugging him tightly against me.

"Let's get you dressed," Peeta murmured, reaching under me to grab my arena wear. He helped me dress myself, and I did the same to him.

Minutes later, we found ourselves cuddled together under the tree where we began, Peeta drawing figures on my side.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I'm sorry if Katniss was a bit out of character! As all of you know, her behavior is very bizarre and standoffish when it comes to Peeta, and she isn't very well at portraying her emotions when it comes to him, so I find it hard to write from her point of view. **

**But I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm planning on having another Everlark one shot out soon, so make sure you look out for it.**

**And the song I had on repeat the whole time while I was writing this was Ellie Goulding's Mirror. It's on the soundtrack for Catching Fire, and in an odd way, I think it fits this one shot.**

**Please review!**


End file.
